


The Element of Surprise

by SunYiJie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: The only ones unsurprised are us.Just a short thingamajig. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

 

The three of them were studying in an empty classroom, Alya having been called home to babysit her sisters. Adrien and Nino were sitting on one side of the table studying Chemistry,  and Marinette was silently working through the math problems they'd been assigned. She heard Adrien make a small sound of triumph in front of her and glanced up.

 

He pushed a piece of paper over to her. On it, he had drawn the entirety of the periodic table.

 

"I finally found it! See?" He pointed near the bottom where, in one of the spaces, he had drawn a cartoon face with eyebrows raised and its mouth open. "It's the element of surprise!" Nino snorted and she just kept looking at the paper. "Marinette?" Adrien sounded puzzled over her non-reaction. She suddenly looked up at him, glared really.

 

“If you make one more stupid pun, I am going to murder you.” She leaned in close to his startled face. “Slowly and painfully.” His eyes widened further.

 

The last few Akuma battles had lasted until late in the night, some dragging onto morning. She was exhausted and had recently (unfortunately) found out that when Chat got tired, his jokes got worse. She’d heard 29 puns last night alone and that was just when she’d quit counting. This morning, Adrien had elected to continue the trend. She was absolutely done.

 

“My Lady?” He stuttered out under her glare.

 

“What do you mean _your_ L -”  Wait. What? She froze and then leaned back a little, taking in his tense posture, so similar to another blonde boy she knew. It was impossible. He couldn’t be, but…

 

“Chat?” She whispered it harshly, and he jerked, silently answering her question. Crap.

  


“But, you can’t be - “ Chat. Adrien. Either. Both. Whatever.

 

“You’re-?” While she was quietly and completely beginning to freak out, the stupid cat was starting to look _hopeful_. Beside him, Nino was watching the exchange with wide, confused eyes.

 

“Oh kami.” She dropped her face into into her hands. This couldn’t be happening.

 

“Wow, M’l - Marinette.” He laughed, sounding breathless. “Didn’t know my puns _bugged_ you so much.” She looked up.

 

“Shut up.”

 

His voice was gleeful. “You’re turning red!!”

 

“I’m going to push you off a roof.” Her glare turned thoughtful. “Maybe skin you.”

 

“How rude!” He leaned in close. “I mean, don’t you want to get to know each other better? Now that the cat’s out of the bag?” He wiggled his eyebrows, like he thought he was funny. She could hear Nino choking quietly.

 

She dropped her head on the desk and groaned, Adrien probably grinning above her. At a thought, she straightened up and almost knocked into his chin, a Chesire grin on her own face. He started to look nervous.

 

***

 

He’ll be honest: her grin was a little terrifying. Not that His Lady - Marinette! - could be anything less than perfect. For a while, he’d been under the impression that his shy classmate might be Ladybug. It was only her clumsiness that had been throwing him off. What she’d just said, though. That couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. She’d made the same threat to Chat not two days before.

 

“Sure. In fact, why don’t we go on a date?” Wait, what? What did that mean? Her smile widened impossibly and shifted into a smirk. “Your treat. I’ll be ready on Friday at 7. Dress nice.” She stood up and walked out, leaving Adrien behind with Nino, both looking shellshocked.

 

“What on earth just happened?” It seemed like Nino had finally regained his voice.

 

“I think I just got asked out on a date.” He started to smile. “She asked me out!” He turned to look at Nino only to be met with a slightly disturbed glare.

 

***

 

“No, I got that part. I’m talking about her scary personality switch and the fact that somehow being angry at you led to a date being the right idea.” Nino seriously didn’t understand what was going on between the two. What happened to the stuttering Marinette who hadn’t been able to say a word to the model?

 

“I know. Isn’t she amazing?” Adrien sighed dreamily, and placed his chin on his hand, staring off into the distance and looking dazed. Since when did he even _like_ Marinette? Suddenly, the blonde jumped up and started stuffing his things into his backpack, not even bothering to put it away neatly. “I have to go start getting ready!” He ran out the door before Nino could quit gawking and tell him it was only Tuesday. The whole conversation had left him feeling dazed.

 

Too bad Alya wasn’t here. She’d never believe this.


	2. Letting the Best Friend Know

Alya Cesaire was staring at her phone in awestruck horror; it had only been dead for an hour. She’d spent most of the babysitting job on and off texting Marinette, with the every-so-often text from Nino. She’d let her phone die in the middle of playing dolls with Manon, not really paying attention. This, though, was insane. 56 texts, 3 phone calls, 12 Snapchats and even a, she squinted, facebook notification? What on earth. Had she forgotten something? 

 

She scratched her head, walking away from where the TV was and opened up her missed calls. All three were from Marinette, on one of which she’d left a voicemail. She tapped on it and hesitantly lifted it up to her ear.

 

_ “Alya! Oh I don’t know why you’re not answering but this is really, really important. I did something monumentally stupid.”  _ Marinette sounded beyond flustered, and a muffled thud could be heard from the other end of the line, like she had slammed her head on a desk.  _ “I, Oh, I can’t believe I did that! But, he was just right there, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. His face was hilarious for sure, but --” _ She let this long low groan into the phone that sounded like she regretted every single choice she’d ever made in life.  _ “Alya, I’m an idiot. Please call me.” _

 

That’s where the message cut off. 

 

She turned to the text messages. Of the 30 that were from her best friend, none were very enlightening. 12 of them were just her name, trying to get her to pick up the phone, she figured. Then it was begging, text-screaming, and finally Marinette had seemed to realize her phone was off. She’d left one more message at the bottom, only minutes before Alya had plugged her phone back in. 

 

_ Plz come over when u can. I need help. _

 

She glanced back toward the living room. As much as she’d like to, she couldn’t abandon her charge. And since Marinette probably (hopefully) wasn’t still staring at her phone, she had a few minutes before the girl saw her read receipts. She bit her lip, indecisive, but ultimately moved onto the texts from Adrien. She’d help her better with the full story. 

 

His text ramble had a completely different tone than Marinette’s, but was still thoroughly unhelpful. It was filled with :D’s and every single color of heart emoji’s. Every single sentence was followed by an exclamation point, and there were several references to Snapchat. She switched over to the app. Each one of the pictures he sent, all 11 of them, were model-worthy photos of him posing in various outfits. He’d numbered each one and was apparently asking her which one she should wear. 

 

To  _ what _ ? She had yet to get any information from these people. She sent a prayer toward whoever was in charge of teenage blunders that Nino would actually be of assistance. His Snapchat didn’t really lean in his favor. It was just a selfie with his eyes wide open and a caption that said:  _ U R not going 2 believe this. _ Alya growled under her breath at him. 

 

He had sent two text messages as well. That was when  _ Alya’s  _ eyes got wide. 

 

_ Smthng crazy happend after school today. _

 

_ Marinette asked Adrien out on a date. _

 

Well, that explained a lot. Weakly, she navigated to her old, abandoned Facebook page and clicked on her notifications.

 

_ Adrien Agreste _ is now in a relationship with  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ .

 

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much you guys inspire me to keep writing? I banged this out in an hour after seeing all of your wonderful comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> That said, please let me know if there are any spelling errors. I don't have a beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love a review! Leave a comment!


End file.
